boffandomcom-20200223-history
St.EvaCh
St.EvaCh is a location within Evrai in Breath of Fire II. Story The resistance listens to Habaruku's speech, He brings out Claris and begins to torture her. Tiga, knowing it is a trap, steps forth and engages him. He teleports out of the way each time, until Habaruku strikes back. He then drops Claris from great height. Tiga crawls to Claris's body, and Habaruku vaporizes them in a bolt of lightning. Katt urges the party to engage. After the player chooses and sets up the party, the party attempts to engage Habaruku, who declares that it is the end of Prayer and walks away before they reach him. The party follows him into the chapel, and during some discussion Ray appears, and as Habaruku retreats, he orders Ray to engage the party. As Ray transforms, the Dragon tear further senses increasing allegiance to Ryu as he transforms into a dragon, thus revealing himself to be a member of the Dragon Clan. Ray pushes Ryu to his limit and the G.Dragon form emerges within Ryu. Ryu unleashes his new form against Ray, and the battle ends. Ray admits he was wrong, and as he dies, he begs Ryu to create a world where a god can be believed in. The party proceeds upstairs to find Habaruku again, this time with Daisy. As Habaruku retreats again, the floor gives way. The party cuts through Daisy's cell and continues upstairs. The party passes a catwalk floor, and eventually another floor with a wall. Rand knocks it down, the building shakes and the far wall slams into him. As the party panics, he pushes the walls apart. He begs the party to leave him as he struggles to hold it open. The party retreats upstairs. Rand's mother appears and attempts to help him. As they both realize that pushing is futile, his mother retreats and then charges in, pushing him out of the way. Rand vainly tries to help. He turns just as the wall slams. The party upstairs hears the slam, and Rand emerges from the stairs. The party emerges from the tower onto a gangplank, surrounded by Archers and Habaruku continues to taunt. The party presses through the Archers as Habaruku continues to retreat. Passing through a tricky navigation platform (R,U,R,R,D,U), they descend into a corridor of GuardEyes. As the party forges their way past the GuardEyes, the Oldman (truthfully) shouts a warning of concern for Ryu. As they exit the corridor and heal up, they notice a panel and activate it. The shadows retreat as the machine holding the Old Man illuminate. The man begs to be killed, but the alarm sounds. As Guardeye hover into position the man begs to be killed before they engage. The party carefully battles around the old man, and frees him from the machine. After battle he pops out in amazement. With no place to go, the energy starts shaking the building apart. The old man asks the party to grab hold as he casts Warp (to TownShip). Treasures *ElemntAR on the left side of the Catwalk floor. *1000c on the right side of the Catwalk floor. *BlastKN After the pushing wall. *'SkullBR' step off of the first archer's (southwest) platform and go into the room north. *DmndBR Northeast after following Habaruku down. *RainbwRB Northwest after following Habaruku down. *CrmsnCL Solve the puzzle of the navigation platform (R,U,R,R,D,U,D) Monsters *Ray (Boss) *D.Crsdr *Assasin *R.Guard *R.Slug *M.Knight *Archer x2 *Oldman (An innocent) *Guardeye 1, 2, 3